Confesiones bajo la luz de la luna
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Spoiler del capitulo 76 del manga. Pareja Mitsuhide x Kiki


Hola *w* os traigo una pequeña historia sobre Kiki y Mitsuhide puesto que hay muy pocas sobre ellos y son la pareja que mas me gusta de Akagami no Shirayukihime ^^

Los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los tomo prestados por un rato y prometo devolverlos (?) xD

 **Confesiones bajo la luz de la luna**

\- Voy a proponerme - dijo el pelinegro

Esas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría y pudo sentir como algo dentro suyo se desmoronaba, no estaba seguro de porque pero la idea no le gustaba así que sin pensarlo dos veces dijo lo primero que paso por su cabeza.

\- No puedes hacerlo - dijo Mitsuhide mas alto de lo normal

\- ¿Se puede saber porque no? - pregunto Hisame molesto

Y en ese instante el chico se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, elevo su voz ante el hombre sin razón alguna o eso quería creer.

\- Pues... porque ella ya te rechazo una vez - dijo Mitsuhide

\- Eso fue hace mucho tiempo yo cambie mucho desde ese entonces así que si te haces a un lado me gustaría ir a la habitación de Kiki - pidió Hisame perdiendo la poca paciencia que poseía

\- No te lo permitiré, si quieres ir a verla tendrás que pasar por encima de mi - añadió Mitsuhide desafiante

\- No me parece una mala idea - agrego Hisame

\- Entonces sera un duelo, si yo gano no le volverás a pedir matrimonio a Kiki y si tu ganas te permitiré pasar a verla - propuso Mitsuhide

Hisame sonrió con malicia, el no pensaba perder y menos contra su gran rival así que desenfundo su espada dispuesto a dar todo de si para ganar. Mitsuhide por su parte miro a Zen que parecía molesto por el espectáculo que estaban montando ambos chicos.

\- No pienso formar parte de esto, si Kiki se entera a quien mas gritara sera a mi así que os dejo arreglar vuestros problemas solos - dijo Zen desapareciendo por los pasillos

\- ¿Eh? Zen- llamo Mitsuhide sin ser escuchado por el chico

\- ¿Que pasa? ¿Ya no eres tan valiente sin el príncipe a tu lado? - se burlo Hisame

\- Comencemos - dijo Mitsuhide alzando su espada y mirando al chico molesto

Debía ganar la batalla si quería que Kiki siguiera a su lado.

Ambos chicos chocaban espadas furiosos, parecía una danza, una muy agresiva. Cada vez que uno atacaba el otro se defendía y atacaba rápidamente intentando pillar al enemigo desprevenido pero ambos estaban muy igualados, el cansancio los hacia bajar el ritmo pero ellos se negaban a perder, no lo tenían permitido.

\- Pareces realmente enfadado, esta pelea es mucho mas feroz que cualquiera que hayamos tenido en el pasado - comento Hisame

\- No puedo perder - dijo Mitsuhide

\- ¿Porque te molesta tanto? Ella se casara algún día así que mejor que sea alguien conocido - explico Hisame

\- Tu no la amas - añadió el joven espadachín

\- ¿Y si así fuera porque debería importarte? - pregunto el noble

\- Ella es mi amiga - explico Mitsuhide

\- ¿Y si yo la amara entonces no tendrías ninguna queja para que le pidiera matrimonio? - pregunto el pelinegro

\- ¿La amas? - pregunto Mitsuhide

\- ¿Y tu? - volvió a preguntar el el noble

\- ¿Eh? - dijo Mitsuhide confundido por la pregunta

\- Un simple amigo no llegaría tan lejos y se como la miras, de la misma manera que yo lo hago - añadió Hisame

\- Mis sentimientos no tienen nada que ver aquí - dijo Mitsuhide intentando evitar la pregunta

\- ¿Porque? - pregunto el noble

\- Yo soy su amigo y ella nunca sentiria nada por mi - confeso el espadachín

\- ¿Y piensas abandonar sin siquiera intentarlo? Eres un cobarde, no puedo creer que yo te viera como un rival digno - dijo el pelinegro

\- ¿Que? - pregunto Mitsuhide creyendo haber escuchado mal

\- Yo siempre pensé que si tenia que perder ante alguien preferiría que fueras tu pero ahora no creo que eso sea lo mejor - explico Hisame

\- ¿De que sirve que le diga mis sentimientos si eso hará que se valla de mi lado? Yo no quiero perderla ella es realmente importante para mi - confeso Mitsuhide

Mitsuhide vio que Hisame no dijo nada y se puso pálido al mismo tiempo que se escucho a una persona carraspear a espaldas del chico.

\- Siento interrumpir pero Tariga y Tsuruba lo están buscando Hisame - dijo Kiki a espaldas de Mitsuhide

\- Si, creo que lo mejor sera que me vaya - añadió Hisame - Buena suerte chico, si fallas sera mi turno -

Mitsuhide quiso golpearlo pero Kiki lo miraba fijamente y eso lo puso nervioso.

\- ¿Mitsuhide tienes un momento? - pregunto la chica

\- ¿Eh? Yo.. si - respondió el nervioso

\- Siento haber escuchado a escondidas, no fue mi intención - explico ella

Lo sabia. Estaba todo perdido. Por la cabeza de Mitsuhide pasaban las rutas de escape mas rápidas y efectivas para evitar que la chica lo rechazara.

\- Yo se que no soy muy femenina pero aun así soy una mujer así que si te puedo ayudar con la chica que te gusta seria un honor - dijo Kiki tristemente

Mitsuhide se sorprendió por escuchar eso por parte de la chica además de que la conocia como si fuera parte suya, por eso al escuchar el tono de la chica supo que esta estaba increíblemente triste y seguro que debía ser por su culpa.

\- ¿Porque estas triste? - pregunto el chico

\- Te equivocas yo no- empezó a decir ella pero el la interrumpió

\- Kiki - dijo el

\- Creía que podías confiar en mi pero en su lugar fuiste a pedirle consejo a Hisame - explico Kiki aun triste

Mitsuhide suspiro, por una vez en su vida le haría caso a Hisame y se confesaría.

\- La razón por la que no te dije nada es porque eres la única a quien no podría decirle - dijo Mitsuhide

\- ¿Que? - pregunto la chica sin comprender a donde quería llegar su compañero de armas

\- Kiki de la mujer que estoy enamorado eres tu, yo no dije nada en estos años por miedo a perderte, eres la persona a la que le confió mi espalda, mi vida depende de que confiemos el uno en el otro y si tu me odias por decirte lo que siento seria molesto y difícil el seguir protegiendo a Zen por eso- empezó a decir Mitsuhide nervioso

Kiki no pudo esperar a que el chico acabara de hablar y tomo la iniciativa besandolo aunque viendo la reacción del chico este estaba feliz de que lo hiciera. Cuando se separaron en busca de aire Mitsuhide la abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente.

\- Me gustaría pedirle permiso a tu padre para salir oficialmente contigo, si estas de acuerdo - añadió el chico

\- Preferiría retrasar las cosas un poco puesto que si te vuelvo a llevar ante mi padre este no te dejara volver hasta que te cases conmigo - explico Kiki

\- La verdad es que no suena nada mal pero por el momento Zen es nuestra prioridad - dijo Mitsuhide sonriendo como siempre hacia cuando ella estaba a su lado

\- Así es - añadió Kiki sonriendole

\- Ya era hora - dijo Zen a sus espaldas

La pareja se giro sorprendida encontrándose a Zen apoyado en una columna mirandolos con una gran sonrisa.

\- Y pensar que ya creía que nunca os confesaríais - dijo Zen feliz

\- Zen - dijo Kiki avergonzada

\- Yo no dije nada de lo que me dijiste en la "cita" que tuvimos pero estaba deseando que fuerais sinceros el uno con el otro - explico el príncipe

\- Esto no interferirá con nuestra tarea de protegerte - añadió Mitsuhide

\- No os preocupéis que no lo dudo, es mas ahora podre escaparme a citas mas seguido con Shirayuki mientras vosotros os ponéis cariñosos - dijo Zen dejando ver sus verdaderas intenciones

\- Yo vuelvo a mi habitación puesto que ya es tarde así vosotros podéis seguir hablando tranquilos - dijo Kiki despidiéndose de los chicos

\- Espera Kiki - pidió Mitsuhide - Prométeme que si te encuentras a Hisame lo rechazaras -

\- ¿De que hablas? - pregunto la chica confundida

\- Esta celoso, tiene miedo de que lo abandondes tan pronto - explico Zen

\- Zen no digas eso - se quejo el espadachín

\- Idiota deberías tener mas confianza en ti mismo - dijo Kiki mirandolo con amor

\- Lo intentare - prometió el chico

\- Mitsuhide deberías acompañar a Kiki a su habitación como todo un caballero - propuso Zen

\- ¿Eh? - dijo Mitsuhide confundido para despues darse cuenta de la situación - Me parece una buena idea si a Kiki no le molesta -

\- Me encantaría - dijo la chica mientras tomaba la mano de Mitsuhide

La pareja se fue dejando a Zen solo mientras este no podía evitar pensar en Shirayuki y las ganas que tenia de verla y contarle las buenas noticias sobre sus amigos.

 **FIN**

Espero que os gustara ^^ y apreciaría mucho si me dejáis un review con vuestra opinión *w* acepto criticas constructivas así que no os preocupéis :) Bueno eso es todo bye~~


End file.
